Right In Front Of You
by Debraaaa12
Summary: I was looking for prompts on Tumblr and found some from @thelastpilot "I can't help but notice the red around your eyes" "Alright I'll be straight up with you I don't want anything to eat I just wanted to see you" The following is what my brain made of them. Enjoy.


_**I was looking for prompts on Tumblr and found some from thelastpilot**_

_**"I can't help but notice the red around your eyes"**_

_**"Alright I'll be straight up with you I don't want anything to eat I just wanted to see you"**_

_**The following is what my brain made of them. Enjoy.**_

As the Gorilla pulled the car up to the kerb next to the bakery, Adrien started debating if this was such a good idea. It's not like Marinette was expecting him to show up, plus surely Alya would know if something really was up. She had said that Marinette was fine, that she hadn't mentioned anything was wrong. He something deep down told him this wasn't true. Something was bothering Marinette and he was itching to know what it was.

He took a deep breath, and before he could change his mind, he pushed open the door and stormed towards the bakery door. He knew that she would be helping her parents today as they were gone for a baking convention, and it was early enough that the bakery shouldn't be too busy.

As he pushed open the door, he heard a bell chime somewhere inside. "Just a minute!" came a familiar voice, and suddenly Marinette came into view, carrying a large stack of pastries piled up on a plate. As soon as she caught sight of Adrien, however, she lost her footing. As if in slow motion, he watched as the pastries flew into the air, arched and started falling back to earth. His instincts took over, one arm wrapping around Marinette's waist, stopping her just before she hit the floor, and the other catching the plate. Not one pastry was dropped.

They froze like this, both panting at the sudden shock and fast movements, before Adrien rightened them both.

"Hi," he said, blushing slightly, as he set the plate down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Marinette stared at him for a second, her face blushing scarlett at the close contact, and Adrien jumped back as he realised his arm was still around her waist.

"Adrien!" this spurred Marinette out of her shock. "Breakfast!" She all but yelled, suddenly rushing around to the counter and grabbing at the tongs. "You must be here for some bakefast – I mean – fakebast – I…" She froze again, a croissant in one hand and a muffin in the other.

Adrien brushed a hand against the back of his neck. "Yeah, uh, breakfast. Of course that's why I'm here so early…."

The stared at each other, not sure what to make of the situation. Marinette still stood with both items in hand, as if waiting for him to make the next move, to order something and then leave so she could melt into a puddle of embarrassment.

Adrien took a deep breath, and then placed both hands on the counter, leaning towards her. "Alright I'll be straight up with you, I don't want anything to eat, I just wanted to see you."

Marinette dropped both the croissant and the muffin, her face suddenly losing all the colour it was moments before. "You wa-wanted to see….me?"

"I know something's going on with you Marinette." Adrien dove in before he could lose his nerve. "I know something's not right and I want to help."

Marinette turned her back to him, her posture dropping all stiffness that it was holding. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Marinette, please, I know you think someone notices but I can't help but notice the red around your eyes."

Marinette stiffened at his words. She sighed but didn't turn back around. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"It's nothing."

"It's clearly something."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You can't help."

"I can try."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because you're my friend!"

At this she spun round, all nervousness gone, and strength shining in her eyes that was oddly familiar to him.

"That's the problem!" She exploded, mirroring his posture on the counter and leaning into him. Their faces inches apart. "Friend, friend, friend. That's all I am to you. You don't even see it. You don't see the way I look at you, the way I act around you. The way I can't even talk properly around you. God, you even asked me to third wheel on your date with Kagami.

You don't even notice that I am in love with you, Adrien, and I have been since the moment you gave me that damn umbrella!".

Adrien gasped. Marinette froze, suddenly realising what she had said. They stared into each others eyes. Green on blue.

"You….you love me?"

He watched as Marinette's eyes started to shimmer with tears.

"I…I…." She pulled back, dropping her gaze, closing in on herself, before making a dash for the stairs.

"Mari- wait!" Adrien grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a stop.

"Please," her voice weak and watery. "L-let me go…"

A rush of emotion flooded Adrien's chest, something that was familiar and foreign all at once. It hurt to hear Marinette sound so small, so broken, because he was too blind to see what was right in front of him. All this time, he had been pining after Ladybug, someone that honestly, he didn't even know under the mask. And all this time, he had been hurting such a kind, thoughtful, beautiful girl.

He pulled her arm once more, and as she turned to face him, he grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her like his life depended on it.


End file.
